Always have your back
by TheDragoness1992
Summary: Sequel to Two sides to the coin of obliviousness, and third part of ARCHIE. Yep, the gang all go to the beach. ONESHOT.


"Do we have to go to the beach?" Archie whined, clearly unhappy.

"Yes, Archie, we do." Atlanta said, a grin on her face as she passed by with a load of towels.

Sighing, Archie continued trying to load all the various items in the back of Herry's truck.

"Well, that's the last of it." Herry said, dusting his hands as he closed the back door. All piling into the red vehicle, the heroes headed off to the New Olympia beach.

Sitting opposite Neil, Odie and Lune, Archie felt as if he had swallowed a pouch of cement.

"Hey, don't worry about it," a soft voice said next to him. Turning around, Archie saw that it was Atlanta, her hazel eyes twinkling, and yet at the same time reassuring. "Remember, I've always got your back." She continued, intertwining her fingers with his. They stayed like that, in silence, until a faint snickering sound snapped them out of it. Neil, Becky, Abby, Odie and Lune where giggling uncontrollably from their seats. Blushing furiously, they let go of each other's hands, regretful of the lost warmth.

The rest of the trip passed on mostly in silence as the car sped down the country road leading to the beach. As he heard the sloshing of the waves on the shore, Archie's anxiety grew.

Parking the truck carefully, the occupants then all tumbled out, grabbing towels, baskets, sunscreen, and other various items.

Grinning, Atlanta rushed off, followed by Becky, Abby, Lune and Theresa.

"Hey, aren't you girls going to help?" Jay called to them. Turning around, Theresa cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Nope!" She yelled back. Laughing, the females all ran to the water, stopping only to take of their clothes. Thankfully, they had all put their bikinis underneath, much to the boy's somewhat relief.

Jay was starring at Theresa, his eyes soft, filled with love for the ginger haired fighter.

Herry was looking at Abby much in the same way, while Neil was looking at Becky, and Odie at Lune.

Sighing, Archie brought the large sun umbrella to a nice spot where the sand wasn't too churned up. Digging a slight hole, he inserted the pole, hitting the sand around it to make sure it wouldn't fall down. Putting towels around the whole thing, he laid down while the rest of the guys went to join the girls.

Opening one of his many books, he started to read, the sound of the splashing waves always in the background.

"Hey, Arch, why don't you just come in for a little bit? Just to put your feet in the water?" A voice said next to him. Turning around, Archie saw that it was Atlanta, her hair dripping wet and her bikini clinging to her skin, making Archie very nervous and uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay, I'm good over here..." He said, smiling nervously.

"Well, I could stay here with you, if you'd like." The Hunter asked again, rolling over onto her stomach.

Archie smiled again, putting down his book.

"Don't worry about me, Lannie. Just go and have fun." Smiling, Atlanta drew herself up, though still sitting on her knees.

"Alright, but if you feel lonely, just call."

Giving him a slight peck on the cheek, she dashed off to where the four other girls where giggling.

His eyes opened wide in surprise, Archie rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. It still burned slightly at the place where her lips had met her skin, and he could feel his face light up with a severe blush.

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o

"So? What did he say?" Abby asked, her clear blue eyes twinkling.

"What do you mean?" Atlanta retorted, a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh come off it Lannie, we know you like him, and we also know he likes you!" Becky said, her hands on her hips.

"I-I don't know what you mean. We're just best friends." Atlanta said firmly, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, and we believe that..." Theresa said, a smug smile on her face.

"Don't you see his blush?" Lune said, her sharp eyesight seeing what the others couldn't.

Exasperated, Atlanta sat down in the water.

"Alright. So what if I lo- like him. So what if I like him?" she said, pouting slightly.

Squealing, the other girls all sat down too, making a circle.

"Since when?"

"Do you loooove him?"

"Do you think he likes you back?"

"Of course he likes her back, remember the seeper?"

"Do you looooooove him?"

"Shut up Lune."

"Sorry, but do you loooooove him?"

"LUNE!"

"Guys, shut up!" Atlanta cried, holding her head between her hands.

"Alright, yes Lune, I looooove him. And I don't know since when, I've lost track of time. And I have absolutely no idea if he shares the same feelings..."

"Well, I do," Theresa said, a smirk on her face. "I can sense the connection between you two."

"And I can smell the love in the air," Lune added in, checking her nails. "As well as the hormones...on both your part..." she continued, a smirk on her face as Atlanta turned beet red and the others all giggled.

"So, do you want us to help you get together with him?" Abby asked, her light brown hair dripping wet.

"No, absolutely not! If we are going to start dating, I don't want him to have to ask me out by trickery. He's just going to have to get the courage to speak to me and say it out loud." Atlanta said, holding her head up high.

"What's going to be said out loud?" someone asked from behind her. Turning around, Atlanta saw that it was Jay who had spoken. Behind him where Neil, Herry and Odie, all looking at them curiously.

"Nothing. Atlanta's just confessing her feelings for Archie." Theresa grinned, jumping up and skipping around like a little girl.

All of the boy's eyes opened wide in surprise as Atlanta groaned, covering her head with her arms and wishing she could just disappear.

0o0oooo0oo0o0o

"So, Archie, are you going to actually come in the water now?" Atlanta asked the purple-haired warrior beside her.

"Nope" he responded, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Pouting, Atlanta continued to eat hers, while the others where all snickering.

"I'm going for a swim." She declared. Standing up, she ran down to the water, diving in without a second glance.

Becky narrowed her eyes.

"She shouldn't dive into unknown water like that." She said, a worried tone in her voice.

"Why not?" Archie asked, turning around.

"Because, she could hit her head on hidden rocks and get a spinal."

At the empty glance of her friends, Becky sighed. "A spinal is when you hurt your neck real bad in a pool or in the water."

"Oh," Theresa said, sitting besides Jay. "That's not good."

Turning around, Archie looked towards the water. Atlanta still hadn't come up yet.

"Atlanta," He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Hearing no answer, he ran down to the water's edge.

"ATLANTA! You there?" still not hearing an answer, Archie looked towards the horizon, desperately trying to find a trace of his friend.

A little way away, he could just something floating around. As a wave came up to it, Archie saw a flash of vivid red hair before it went under again.

"Oh no..." Archie gasped. Running into the water, he didn't care anymore about his fear, he just wanted to save his friend.

Clumsily swimming towards the shoes, things started to slow down, as his heart marked his movements.

He swam as quickly as he could to her side.

Thump.

He turned her over.

Thump.

Her eyes were closed. He started pulling her.

Thump.

On the beach, the other eight members of the team were running towards him.

Thump.

He holds her bridal style, laying her down on the sand.

Thump.

She isn't breathing.

Thump.

He starts doing CPR.

Thump.

He pinches her nose, giving her a breath.

Thump.

He waits until her chest goes down, and then gives her a second breath.

Thump.

Her body heaves as her lungs crave air. He turns her on her side so she can spit out all the water.

His heart starts beating normally again.

"Atlanta, are you okay?" Archie asked, picking her up and holding her close to him.

Sobbing, Atlanta clung to him, not wanting to let go.

"Shhh, its okay, Lannie. I'm here for you."He whispered to the sobbing girl in his arms, stroking her hair.

"I'll always be there for you...I love you..." he said before he could think of shutting up.

Looking up at him, teary eyes, Atlanta smiled a crooked smile.

"I love you too, Arch." She said, burying her face into his neck.

Picking her up higher, Archie kissed her on the lips, sending an electric shock down both their spines.

"I'll always be there, Lannie..." Archie repeated.

"Always."


End file.
